


【Dover】马修的起义

by Susu_susu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susu_susu/pseuds/Susu_susu
Summary: 仏英，国设，史向，一个冷门事件。1837-1838年加/拿/大起义仏英爱情向, 新大陆家族亲情向
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	【Dover】马修的起义

亚瑟拿着信的双手撑在桌上，他面色阴沉，双眼紧盯着桌角的一瓶蔷薇花，似乎要用目光将其撕破。捏着信件的双手越来越用力，捏到骨节发白。最终顿了顿，微微颤抖着将信铺平，折起来放回信封里。

“发兵镇压” 霸主的语气里不带一丝感情，冰似寒霜。那声音顿了一下，透着寒气的目光犀利的瞥向窗外:“让他知道，抵抗的后果！”

“是。”送信的随从鞠躬应答： “这次，国家先生一同前往么”

“不去” 声音干脆，冰冷，没有一丝犹豫 “不毛之地，这孩子不自量力，还想我我亲自出手？”

毫无感情的语气让信使心惊胆战，他快步退出，甚至连行礼都忘记了。

“慢着” 

信使心跳慢了一拍，忐忑不安地等待亚瑟的吩咐。 

“不要让法/兰/西知道这事。”

睥睨众生地绿色眼眸瞥向信使，高高在上地青年男子彷佛神祗，蔑视众生地眼睛镶嵌在如同雕塑地面孔，美得惊人，冷得透骨。

神祗突然露出罕见的笑容

“免得他节外生枝！”

————————

弗朗西斯已经知道了。

他捧着羊皮纸读了好几遍，确信那优美的字迹的确是马修的。无力的将信攥在手里，深叹一口气仰头倒在沙发上，一只手臂挡住眼睛。

那是一封求助信，匆匆写成的信件言简意赅，却字字重击在弗朗西斯心上。

“马修啊马修，你何必呢？” 弗朗西斯喃喃自语：“你以为你有可能与亚瑟斗争么？一百年前你的兄弟为了抵抗亚瑟尚且倾尽举国之力，还另需要哥哥我的援助。面对今天不可一世的亚瑟，你又何必如此不自量力？”

思考片刻后弗朗西斯起身拿起外套， 他还是决定要管这件事。如今和一百年前已已经大大不相同，他根本无意再为了牵制亚瑟支持他的弟弟们独立。更何况马修现在的抵抗根本无法与当年的阿尔弗雷德同日而语。弗朗西斯几乎确定亚瑟只要动一动小指头，就能让加/拿/大人陷入深渊。无论是因为不想看到日渐沉溺在称霸欧洲的亚瑟，还是为了曾经是他弟弟的马修，再或者因为不想看到与自家弟弟决裂后沉寂在悲痛中的亚瑟，他都必须管这件事情。 

披上披风，法国人本来打算去找亚瑟。不过踏出门口的时候他改变主意，转身坐上去加拿大的船，先去见写信求助的马修。 

马修的情况并不好。 11月份的天气额外的冷，大雪纷飞中的马修惨白的脸看着弗朗西斯，用哭腔说道： “弗朗西斯哥哥，你帮帮我好不好，好不好？”

看着年轻的孩子凄惨的样子，看着战斗的青年们的鲜血，弗朗西斯发现自己心里竟然几乎毫无波澜。

“ 弗朗西哥哥，如果你留下的居民真的独立了，这个国家会怎么样？会不会分裂？那样的话我还存在么？” 由于过于害怕，马修挡住脸哭了起来。 

“闭嘴!”法国人感到一阵厌烦：“你国家的英裔居民和法裔居民不一起造反了么？等到时候真独立了，你还是你，搞不好还更强大，就和你邻居一样。” 

马修的信里已经解释了事情的来龙去脉。几十年前他战败于亚瑟之后，整个加拿大都落在英国的掌控中。亚瑟最初并没有对他留在加拿大国土上的居民赶尽杀绝。对于法国人与土著居民，他既没有压榨，也没有善待，放任他们在地广人稀的土地上生活。 但是战争导致的饥荒，贫穷，不平等一直萦绕着民着这篇土地。矛盾逐渐恶劣化，以至于这一年冬天，加拿大国土上的法裔居民终于揭竿而起。偏偏后期迁移到加拿大的英裔居民也早因为英美战争负面影响，以及土地分配不平等问题愤愤不平已久。于是他们在法裔居民反抗也扛起枪杆，试图同时推翻英政府统治。

真是多事之秋。

马修很害怕，由于国家一直纷争不断，他一直都长不大，至今还是14，5岁的样子。 

面对心情不好的弗朗西斯他不敢大声哭泣，然而勉强憋回去的眼泪在他他转念想了想国家的人民和愤怒的革命青年们后又留了下来。

弗朗西斯的心软了下来。其实马修长得更像自己，而不像亚瑟。这得益于当年他抚养马修那些年。但是也正因为如此，他看到马修的时候丝毫不会想起那个骄傲的英国小少爷。

但是这一刹那，弗朗西斯视线有些恍惚。当年他和亚瑟关系最好的时候，亚瑟也是这样的青涩。同样是什么都不懂，亚瑟却不会不像马修这么求助弗朗西斯，更不会问出：“我会不会消失，我该怎么办” 这样的话。就算是害怕，亚瑟也会咬着牙硬撑下去。虽然那眼睛中的恐惧和不安和如今的马修如出一辙。曾几何时，只要亚瑟用他充满恐惧与倔强的祖母绿颜色眼睛看他一眼，他就会沦陷在他设下的陷阱里。 

回过神，马修的脸从新清晰起来。弗朗西斯上前安慰着马修： 

“我会劝英/国的”

“法/国先生……”马修慢慢地平静，不再法/国哥哥，法/国哥哥地叫着。 

“前提是，你要劝你的人民退兵，跟他们说和现在的英/吉/利战斗是没有任何好处的。尽量要让大家停战。现在搞独立没有任何可取之处。你是国家人，你应该做到这些，知道么？“

“可是……如果真的打起来，法/国先生，你不能帮助我么……就如同你帮助阿尔那样。” 马修怯生生地看着法国人，有点不死心的问了一句。 

“马修! 你真是个孩子啊，现在情况不一样了。算了，哥哥没法给你多解释。只问你一句：你相信你的法/国哥哥么？” 弗朗西斯紫罗兰一样的眼睛温柔如水，一如曾经抚养马修时。马修不由自主地点了点头。 

“很好！带我参观一下你的国家吧！70多年了！我留下那些老居民怎么样了？听你这么说他们还很想念哥哥呢。”

“好的法国先生，只要你不嫌弃他们还是70年前地农民就好“

那天下午，弗朗西斯由马修领着走过城市乡村。加/拿/大地冬天极为寒冷，但是那一天难得有的阳光聊胜于无地照射在弗朗西斯和马修地身上，金色头发被映出迷人的光芒。年轻的孩子开心地给青年男子讲解着什么，眼睛中有崇拜于期望。青年男子点着头，表情依旧和过去一样，那是处于玩世不恭与严肃之间的豁达。 

临走时，弗朗西斯摸了摸马修的头发说：“记住我说的话，好好劝你国家的人民。哥哥会去劝亚瑟的。 ”

“另外，不要跟亚瑟说我先来找你了。”

“哎？为什么”

“为什么……以后，等你长大了你就懂了”

“哦…… 可是我已经不小了！” 少年有些委屈

“马修，你爱你地人民么？我是说，所有人民，无论他们是英裔，法裔，或者其他国家迁徙过来的移民。” 弗朗西斯笑笑，没有直接回应少年充满孩子气的不满。 

“我当然爱……”

“马修，记住，爱他们，善待他们才是你存活下去地道理。你是年轻的国家，不要万事和我们这些老国家比。你，还有阿尔都是是幸运的，你们站在巨人的肩膀上。现在哥哥告诉你：善待他们，善待你的人民，为他们着想。这个，才是你成为一个成年国家人最重要的事情。 这个，也是哥哥我在700的年争斗后才悟出地道理。 ”

说完，他转身离去，背影在冷冽的夕阳画出一道温暖的弧线。

加拿大人猛地抬头，弗朗西斯地背景让他彷佛回到梦中，那里有他奋力追赶的天神。 

他已经走远了。

————————

回去以后，弗朗西斯当然不会特意跟英国说什么，这场起义本来就会没头没尾，他不想让别人格外注意此事。只是在一次偶然两人相聚时，他似乎无意间说：“哥哥听说马修开始学阿尔闹独立了？”

握着酒杯地手一紧，亚瑟不动声色地看向弗朗西斯。“你从哪儿听说的”

“莫非不是真的？”弗朗西斯地脸一如既往地挂着玩世不恭地微笑。他撇了一眼娃娃脸的青年男子，似笑非笑地歪了歪头。

“你做梦都盼望我再出什么事吧，你个法国佬好来坐收渔翁之利。” 

“哎哎，这不是听说么。就当是哥哥错了。说起来还觉得有点可惜呢！如果那个孩子真的要独立了，哥哥我不介意帮他一把，搞不好他还会重回哥哥怀抱呢。” 

弗朗西斯摇晃着高脚杯中地红酒，眼神中满是暧昧的揶揄。 鲜红晶莹地液体如玫瑰花的鲜血挂在水晶杯上，随着法国男子地动作起伏着，滑落后又从新攀爬上杯壁。

“不自量力！”亚瑟撇过头不去看他，心里却波涛汹涌。法国人玩世不恭的脸让他捏不准他是真的开玩笑，还是听到什么风声了，或者是知道了些什么。他一口喝下杯中地威士忌，嫣红迅速蔓延至白皙，绿色的眼眸却亮地惊人。看得法国人心里莫名的跳动，轻轻地捏住下巴让他转向自己，低头吻上了那久违的嘴唇。那是一个细致绵长的吻，温柔的舌尖掠过他干燥的嘴唇，似乎要抚平那玫瑰花瓣上的褶皱。 

只是下一秒，英国人擒住对方的手指，用力往后折去。弗朗西斯立刻转身，在手指被折断之前离开这只危险的动物。

“虽然我不知道你从哪里捕风捉影听来的谣言，如果你再敢动我弟弟， 那我们走着瞧！” 细小的舌尖抵着红润的上唇，眼神如同捕捉猎物的豹子，俊美的脸看似平静，绿色眼眸中却尽是癫狂

弗朗西斯有些恍惚的看着那柔软的嘴唇，没有回应英国人的的威胁。被威士忌浸过的嘴唇如同盛夏雨后玫瑰的花苞，欲拒还迎的迎接着采撷的主人，与不可一世的脸庞产生强烈的反差感，却又如同潘多拉宝盒一样诱人至极。他恍然捧起那白皙的脸蛋，虔诚地吻上了那诱惑他以久的嘴唇。

“哥哥开玩笑罢了。” 淹没在舌尖的最后几个字打消了亚瑟杀死面前的法国人的想法。

————————

之后的事情弗朗西斯就没有太跟进。只知道马修打了几场游击战之后起义的人就被抓起来了。处决了几个，另外又流放了几个。本来就准备不充分的起义就此悄无声息了。亚瑟没有为难马修，甚至连出面都没有，与加/拿/大人打仗的军队，都是本来就驻留在马修家的英/国士兵。

这样，应该是最好的解决办法了吧。

至于一年后这事情怎么又起来了，弗朗西斯也是很莫名其妙。马修的信又一次寄到自己家里时弗朗西斯正在研究怎么煮土耳其咖啡。看到马修的名字还以为这孩子是写感谢信的。拆开看到里面的内容时差点把刚煮好的咖啡撒到新买的地毯上，心里颇为后怕了一会儿。 

信很长，絮絮叨叨地写了这一年的事情。总结一下就是虽然英裔居民已经平息了，但是加拿大的法裔居民长久以来收到的不平等待遇很严重，不是简单的绥靖政策可以平息的。而且法裔居民中参加起义的都是平民与年轻人，是抬起枪杆子想争一条活路的老百姓。马修之后还写了好几页纸，大体就是表示自己如何不忍心把大炮对向这些年轻人与子民，写了一些他理解他们为什么要起义，最后讲述了一堆从弗朗西斯家好几次革命感悟出来的道理云云。

这还真不愧是我养大的孩子！怎么这么多年过去了还和我家人搞革命这么像？

弗朗西斯放下信，揉了揉太阳穴。虽然他非常理解小马修现在的心情，但是这真的不是搞革命的时候。且不说英国现在的地位想杀死他们轻而易举，就凭加拿大的那些法裔居民，胜算真不大。这样反而会惹怒亚瑟。小打小闹也许亚瑟不会说什么，但是一旦事情闹大，翻脸不认人的亚瑟未必不会直接摧毁加拿大的法裔居民。再者说就算是独立出去，加拿大的问题也没有解决，搞不好转头就被他们南面的邻居黑了，那个小子最近越来越嚣张，连亚瑟都忌惮几分。不行，自己要去看看马修，不能让他把事情闹大。

拿破仑战争后法/国国力一直颇弱，且欧洲列国对法/国颇为敌对。现在当务之急是从新回复经济。自己家里那位大人早年在伦敦居住，心里十分明白这个道理，法/国刚刚步入正轨，眼看从新崛起有望。这个节骨眼上弗朗西斯不想亚瑟为了马修打破好容易建立的平衡状态。更不想因为一个小马修和亚瑟起什么冲突。 

弗朗西斯在马修的住处竟然找不到他。四处打听了半天，才知道这孩子跑去和几个起义者的家里了。进屋的时候看见的是一个头上绑着绷带，嘴角擦破的马修。同一个屋子里还有好几高大个青年男子，另外还有两个系着粗麻围裙的年轻姑娘，他们看起来既不精致，也不文雅，却有几分天真的稚气与未经打磨的淳朴。再看看那简陋的小木屋和餐桌上粗陶罐子杯子，旁边还放着半块苹果派和干裂的面包，他差点以为自己回到了17世纪的法/国农村。 

再看到马修身上也穿着粗布衣服，被寒风吹得发红的脸上似乎还有没洗掉的灰。弗朗西斯本来打算劈头盖脸马这个孩子一顿的想法灭了大半。 

仅仅是一年没见，马修就长大了很多。16，7岁的样子，紫罗兰色的眼睛也比以前要明亮许多。虽然在这种穷乡僻壤，还是掩饰不住的温润如玉的气质。不愧是他和亚瑟养大的孩子。 

“你们这是在玩火儿，知道么”

“弗朗西斯哥哥” 马修难得没有说英语，他用带有魁北克口音的法语回答（弗朗西斯后来经常想：很多年没有哪个国/家人和他说法语了，当时应该和马修多说几句话。）他的语气礼貌而恭敬，却含着一丝疏离 “你跟我说过，我要把所有加拿大人都当成自己的子民，你也知道，他们过得是如何穷苦。 我要为他们争取他们应有的权力”

马修在说这句话的时候，脸上难得洋溢起骄傲，那是本来不属于他的表情。 

屋子里其他几个少年少女听到这句话的时候目光也同样闪烁着骄傲与感动的。 

弗朗西斯只觉得头疼：“所以你国家英国的居民你也不管了么！”

“他们，不是也想独立么？”

“所以你是真的想自立门户了？跟亚瑟对着干？”

“弗朗西斯先生，你看看这些孩子们……“ 

“所以你觉得你独立了就可以解决一切，你独立之后打算怎么办？你有信心维持你的国家么？你有信心抵抗其他入侵者么？” 弗朗西斯毫不犹豫地打断他。 

“法/国先生” 屋子里一个看起来20岁左右的少年插话：你可以和我们合作啊！我们可以建立贸易……还有美/国先生也在帮助我们。 ”

“闭嘴！”弗朗西斯忍无可忍，狠狠的瞪向插话的男孩子。 

“……”

没想到看起来温柔的先生会如此语气，少年憋红了脸忍住不让眼泪掉下来。

弗朗西斯没打算给他面子：“你们想的简单，独立后，你们这些法裔人和英裔加拿大人还是一个国家么？你们怎么一起生活？现在你们连一点生活经验都没有，隔壁的美/国独立之后闹了多少乱子，打了多少仗？还有，一旦真的和英国正面开战你们将陷入绵绵无期的战火中，你们会觉得好受么？何况就算真的赢了，你们隔壁的邻居就够你们喝一壶!到时候哥哥我可不帮你们，搞不好我趁你们国力衰弱的时候直接打过来也不一定！哥哥我在北美又不是没有殖民地，到时候你们又称为法属加拿大了，哥哥我自然高兴，我想那样你们也许就满意了！” 

之前说话的男孩子瘪了瘪嘴，眼泪终于掉了下来。 弗朗西斯看了他一会儿，叹了口气，尽量用温柔的语气问屋里的几个孩子：“我可以和马修单独说话么？”

几个孩子怔怔地点点头，不知所措的站起来。弗朗西斯看了看他们单薄的衣服。 

“你们留下吧。马修，我们去其他地方好么？”

马修没有说话，只是带路出门了。开门带进来一阵寒风，屋子里几个孩子打了个寒战。弗朗西斯放下一个精致的钱袋子，头也不回地说：“去买几件好衣服吧，好好过日子了。其他的事情，我们来解决。”

他们进了一栋比之前的好不了多少的房子。在这个国家呆了一段时间之后弗朗西斯明确意识到他们的法裔居民日子过的的确不好。

“马修，时代不一样了，看看哥哥的国家，十几年前的哪位大人的战争，的确曾经让法国如太阳一样闪耀与世界，的确给国家带来里程碑似的改变。可是战争之后，民力衰弱，国力微薄。人民疾苦，工业发展更是滞后。马修，我知道你希望同我，同亚瑟一样成为一个成熟的国家，但是现在时代已经不一样了，不是靠骑士，靠战争就能解决的时代了。现在当务之急是发展你的国家。就像哥哥的国家在发展一样。”

“可是如果人民不平等……法国哥哥，你自己说的！”

“是，马修，我是过说平等。但一定要在有基础条件下才可以革命。革命不是开玩笑，马修，你看看哥哥家这100年来。” 法朗西斯抬起手抵住额头，眼睛中露出悲伤的神色：“我们付出了多少代价啊！”

“马修，尽量不要战争，逼不得已再去，不然受伤的永远是你！”

弗朗西斯的声音微微颤动，肩膀不可见的抖动了几下。但是他眼神坚定的看向少年：“时代在改变，相信我，世界不是一片黑暗。你没有到非战争不可的时候。”

他抓起少年那一双白皙稚嫩的手，那双手与亚瑟的完全不同：虽然亚瑟的手美得像是大理石雕刻得艺术品，弗朗西斯依旧能从其中闻到鲜血的味道。而马修的手是干净的，一尘不染的。弗朗西斯突然有些羡慕北美的这两个孩子，无论是阿尔，还是马修，他们都生活在一个铺好路的时代。他们不用与他和亚瑟，和其他国/家那样，穿过修罗地狱，涅槃重生。

他轻轻的吻了一下那双手，那是充满松树与枫油的清香，干净，一尘不染的手。

马修觉得自己的心要碎了了，眼泪随着眼眶留下来。 成长于他亦是痛苦。他不是不想做亚瑟羽翼之下的小鸟，不是不想做弗朗西斯的弟弟。只是作为国家的责任逼着他成长起来，不得不自己去抵挡那些风雨。

“弗朗西斯哥哥，求求你教教我。”

“好吧，那就我们来好好讨论一下这件事情，首先，亚瑟知道这个事情么？”

“知道……他已经出兵镇压了。昨天已经有很多人被抓起来了，应该今晚就要执行了。法国哥哥，能有什么办法救救它们么？他们都是年轻孩子啊” 马修声音越来越小。

“你是说，亚瑟已经知道了，而且就在加/拿/大！” 弗朗西斯全身一震，骤然握紧马修的双手。

“是……法国哥哥……怎么了”

弗朗西斯闭上双眼，长长的叹出一口气。 无论是从国家还是从个人的角度讲，他都希望这件事情可以平静的过去。但是既然亚瑟已经来了，估计马修求助自己的事情也瞒不住了。搞不好那个暴君已经在找他们了。

想到难免有一场硬仗要打，他疲倦的用手指揉揉太阳，算了，暴风雨要来，总不能躲起来吧。

也不知道小亚瑟现在在哪里，记忆忽然模糊了，看不清他的样子，只记一双倔强的一绿眼睛惊人地美丽。弗朗西斯的思绪瞬间飘到了雪地里：也不知道这么冷的天气，他的小兔子衣服够不够厚，记得他一直很怕冷。

他现在在哪儿呢？

——————————————————  
  
漫天寒雪咆哮怒吼，凌冽的银白浸透光秃的枝干，铺天盖地的白色一望无际，毫无生机。这，就是加拿大的冬天。

亚瑟.柯克兰依旧穿着往日的暗红色军装，任雪花散落于身上，融化与纤细白皙的脖颈，带来一丝丝透骨凉意。然而这一切寒冷都比不过青年男子祖母绿色的眼眸，那地狱来的使者的目光准备着最后的审判，将惩罚降于一切背叛者。

如果第一次知道马修的反叛之意时他还能够睁一只眼闭一只眼的让它过去，那么现在应该让这个孩子明白什么叫做以卵击石了。 如果这次不严惩一下反叛的人，只怕所有殖民地都开始忙着闹独立了。大英帝国的地位如此被挑战，亚瑟心里是不悦的，只不过比起因为被背叛的愤怒，处于世界之巅的强者必有得威严也促使他行动。

本就摇摇欲坠的门被踹开。

屋子里，是面色惨白，强作镇定的马修。

捕捉到法国人的身影，绿色眼眸中的瞳孔骤然缩紧，弗朗西斯从那碧绿的眼睛之中倒映出的自己：面色凝重，双唇紧闭，一缕金色的头发的散在前额，海蓝色的眼睛中满是警惕与不悦。

穿着红色军服的亚瑟是大英帝国的象征，身上的徽章昭然揭示了来者尊贵的身份。消瘦的身影似乎要消失在漫天白雪中，宛如一只摇摇欲坠的玫瑰傲然绽放在冰川之上。由于太过於刺眼，几乎让人不敢去看他。亚瑟就是这个样子，你永远捉摸不透他到底是什么。

弗朗西斯只觉得心里闷气极了，特别是亚瑟看自己的眼神，就好像自己是一个准备接受审判的囚犯。虽然自己国力弱了一些，但是也没有到成为阶下囚的地步。更何况是亚瑟自己家的孩子闹事儿，弗朗西斯莫名其妙被牵扯进来已经不是很痛快了。如今你个英国佬踹开门就进来，还用这种眼神看哥哥我。弗朗西斯越想心里越堵得慌，一口气放不下，本来柔和的目光也尖锐了起来。

两个人就这么互相瞪了半天，倒是马修先忍不住了，喊了一声：“亚瑟先生……”

亚瑟移动着傲慢的步伐冷笑：

“所以，马修你学习的好礼仪，我来了半天都不请我坐下么？该不会是和不知道哪儿来的野蛮国家学了礼仪了吧。哦对了，那不叫野蛮，叫 民主！” 

亚瑟双手交叉于胸前，挑着眉看着马修。刻薄的语气令弗朗西斯极为不适。他突然觉得亚瑟不可爱了，白白生了这么一副好麽样。

“一个英国海盗懂什么礼仪！” 几乎是脱口而出。 

弗朗西斯看到亚瑟的头不可察觉的偏了一下，眼睛中露出一点惊讶。那是他们年轻亲密的时候经常会互相打趣用的语气，可是这么多年的争斗后，那些年少无知与肆无忌惮的回忆早被埋藏在心里深处。如今却随着一句脱口而出的话从新启动，如同门外一声声北风，沙沙的刮过两颗以为已经百毒不侵的心，却被撕掉所有坚硬的外壳。

只是那千锤百炼的盔甲还需要继续穿在身上。处于巅峰的君主又变回冷漠的绅士。亚瑟的情绪只出现了一秒，随后继续看着马修，彷佛见弗朗西斯不存在一样。

弗朗西斯几乎是咬着牙关上被亚瑟踹开的门，随后赌气似的往炉子里加木头，恨不得把屋子烧成火炉才罢休。

亚瑟冷笑：“好啊，翅膀长硬了，就想学你弟弟自己飞了？”

马修忍不住打了个寒战。他低下头，颤抖着肩膀不敢说话。亚瑟逼上前一步，压着男孩儿的肩膀：“说说看，我是哪儿亏待你了。” 他的耐心逐渐消失，奇怪，亚瑟以前以为自己不是一个容易失控的人。

“英……英国先生……”

“就你这样还想独立，你连你弟弟当年半个胆子都没有！谁给你的胆子？谁给你的胆子！说！”

最后一个音节声音陡然上升，同时抓住加拿大的人的领子，绿色的眼眸里满是愤怒于暴戾。

“说！谁给你撑腰！” 

马修惊慌失措，口中几乎说不出完整的音节。他目光惊恐地看向四方，撇到火炉旁站着的弗朗西斯，如同抓住稻草一般喊：弗朗西斯……哥哥……！

亚瑟瞳孔骤然收缩，他不怒反笑：“好啊，我是英国先生，他就是弗朗西斯哥哥啊！”

他放开吓软了的马修，慢慢地走到弗朗西斯面前，抚摸弗朗西斯面颊的手荒谬地温柔。法国人抵触的将脸瞥向一边，不动声色的躲开。

英国人却没打算放过他，修长的手指擦过带有胡茬的脸，那一秒他从睥睨众生的亚瑟从新变成了一朵妖娆的蔷薇，红润的嘴唇轻轻吐出一个个单词：“弗朗西斯哥哥，你说你给小马修灌了什么迷魂汤？” 他瞥向马修：“小心被这个人给卖了，我可是深受其害！“ 随着最后一个音节，手指骤然收紧，狠狠的掐住了弗朗西斯的脸。

弗朗西斯厌倦得想用力推开英国人，却被狠狠的揪住衣领抡到地面上，坚硬的地板摔得脊骨彻骨地疼。弗朗西斯皱皱眉头，金色的头发凌乱的散落在面前，活脱脱像一只被摘下来的百合花。亚瑟眯了眯眼睛，哪怕躺在地上，弗朗西斯依旧优雅的样子刺痛了他的眼睛，绿色的眼眸如同结冰的河水，透骨冰寒。

弗朗西斯先生！马修想上前扶起法国人，看到亚瑟的脚踩上他俘虏的胸口时彻底愣住了。他突然双膝跪倒，用手捂住脸。

弗朗西斯闭上眼睛：“马修，你出去……”

“你敢！”

这是他从来没见过的英国先生，这是从来没见过的法国先生，这是他从来没有见过的战争。

“马修你过来，别担心，我不怪你。都是这个法国佬哄骗你的。你过来，好孩子，杀死这刺这个可恶的法国佬一件，我就原谅你。” 亚瑟微笑起来，弗朗西斯睁开眼睛，胸口的黑色的靴子刺激着太阳穴一突一突的跳动着，亚瑟的脸上是奇异的颜色：半张红扑扑的脸随着火光摇曳，另外半张陷入黑暗中，如同堕落的天神。弗朗西斯觉得眼睛有点酸，心里空空的，说不上什么感觉，只是觉得有点可笑，自己怎么混到这个地步的。

“马修，来啊！”

加拿大男孩摇摇晃晃地站在门口，脸色又白转红，豆子大的汗珠留下来。他几乎是从喉咙里挤出了一句：“不是……不是的。”

他想解释不是英国先生想的样子，他本来就没有打算背叛亚瑟，只是民意他压制不了，那心底的渴望他压制不了，这不是他能决定的。他想告诉亚瑟弗朗西斯本来是来劝他收兵的。但是他一句话也说不出来，他张开嘴，却如同干涸的泉眼看不见一丝生机。 

1838年12月，年轻的国家 加/拿/大面临一个任何一位前辈都要面临的选择: 是依靠其他国家，还是独立自己走下去，是选择自由，还是选择安逸。 

他终于明白了一个国/家人所面临的是什么。处于北美辽阔平原的他自幼都没有面临过于严峻的考验，哪怕是皑皑白雪，彻骨寒冻，他也只需要努力开垦土地，开拓工厂，自给自足。

而这个冬天，他终于明白了一个国家人要面临地最大地障碍。

他举起手按在汗涔涔地额头上，眼神那么地绝望，声音沙哑地喘着气。他终于承认：“是我自己！是我自己……”

突然大吼一声，转身跌跌撞撞冲出门去。很快消失在雪地里。 

呼啸地风声如同刀子一般划过两人地耳膜。亚瑟冷笑：“你以为你逃得过么。”

现在，就剩下我们俩个了。 用力将躺在地上的弗朗西斯上身抓起来：“在解决那个叛徒之前，我们是不是要好好解决一下我们之间地事情。”

“亚瑟……” 法国人地声音透着无可奈何的。

他知道亚瑟变了，但是没想到亚瑟变得如此陌生。100年前那个尚且会倒在阿尔面前，狠不下心下不去手的亚瑟变成了疯狂的死神，任何当他路的人都要被处以极刑。

弗朗西斯突然抱住英国人，抚摸着因为争吵而略带潮红的脸庞。亚瑟感到一阵心悸，心脏骤然急剧跳动着。

“亚瑟……”弗朗西斯喃喃道：“放过他们吧，放过那些可怜的孩子。”

“你是说马修么？你是让我给背叛我的人一个好下场？” 看着他低声恳求自己，亚瑟难得心情也不那么糟糕了。他承认他喜欢看弗朗西斯低声下气的样子。

“马修，还有那些年轻的士兵，那些充满热情的孩子，放过那些鲜活的生命吧。”

亚瑟眯起眼看向弗朗西斯，他无法确定他温柔的动作是为了再次欺骗他的感情还是因为他真的改变了。在这个时候说这些话又有什么意义，过去的战争中他弗朗西斯杀死的人还少么，如今又故作什么良善。

“亚瑟，放过他们吧，你打不赢的。” 

亚瑟的脸色突然变得难看极了。

也许从一开始就不该相信这个该死的法国佬，不该听他说话。本以为他是为了曾经养大的孩子来跟我低头，没想到又说出这种不知好歹的的话。透过火光，他看到一个失神落魄的弗朗西斯。猛地一用力，他便跌倒在地。金色的头发凌乱的散落在面前，眼神中却是无所畏惧的温柔。

“你胡说！” 紧紧掐住脖子的手指因为用力而颤抖。

弗朗西斯苦涩的吞咽唾液，窒息的感觉让他头晕目眩，尽量将头瞥向一边的脸不看那个暴虐的君王。 努力抬起颤抖着是指点上亚瑟的胸口，那双深蓝色眼睛里酝酿地复杂感情让亚瑟艰难地撇过头去，生怕再看一眼就，要出卖自己的灵魂

“亚瑟“ 沙哑的音符从后来里挤压而出。

手指掐紧一些，他就不能再叫自己的名字。

“如果你确定要做世界的君主，你要先把你的心挖下来啊。” 弗朗西斯指着亚瑟的心口，露出一个复杂的苦笑，断断续续地说出这句话。

亚瑟手指颤抖至抓不住对方的脖颈。

我以为我已经完全不在乎你，可是我已经恨你入骨。听到你叫我的名字，我还是能感到微风吹过多佛海岬时发出有规律的浪声。

你说得对，我应该把我的心挖出来。 

被掐住脖子骤然从新获得自由，弗朗西斯大口喘着气，新鲜的氧气争先恐后和的进入肺部，他跄地做到地上凝视着亚瑟。

“你到底想说什么？” 亚瑟后退一步，大声的问：

“你为什么还要坏我好事？为什么这么多年你还是不放过我！为什么你还在骗我！100年前你就教唆阿尔离开我，现在你又要教唆马修离开我。为什么……为什么还要骗我？”

亚瑟似乎突然想起什么，双手猛地抓住凌乱的金发，发红地绿眼睛满是痛楚的愤怒：“为什么要骗我……”

哪怕不是他有意教唆马修，没有他的影响，马修会想到独立么？

这个可恶的法国人，这100年来他天天在欧陆宣扬平等友爱，明明自己狼狈的像一个逃难的农民，却做出一副高贵的样子受人景仰。欧/陆那些可恶的家伙一个个跟着弗朗西斯学。就连马修……马修……明明自己才是他的哥哥，为了保护马修，自己对这个孩子一直很宽容，丝毫没有苛责，甚至可以说是绞尽脑汁想方设法地让马修安稳地留在自己羽翼之下。

可是为什么当马修遇到问题，第一反应竟然是给自己写决裂信，随后就求助了弗朗西斯？

最可笑的是直到今天，他还想像几百年前那样来改变自己？明明自己一直力图以最平稳的方式保护民众。明明自己才是工业革命的最大功臣，自己才是欧洲的第一霸主，为什么这个可恶的法国人反而让自己显得带来苦难的暴君一样，他反而永远一副高高在上的救世主模样！

恨化为拳头打在法国人的身上：腹部被锤击带来痉挛刺痛，肋骨断裂的感觉实他几近晕厥，他默默承受这一切，一言不发。

这场暴行持续了多久？弗朗西斯不记得。只记得当精神开始恍惚后潜意识迫使自己反击，他似乎时试图抓住亚瑟，亦或许，疯狂的愤怒后亚瑟同样是是精疲力竭。

直到一拳头论过自己的左脸，鼻梁因为充血感到了不真实时顺势拉住亚瑟的手臂，将他压倒地上，随后将自己的额头重重的磕在地面上，同时发出一声沙哑的嘶吼，大脑剧烈的晕眩让他更加恍惚。耳边传来亚瑟同样痛苦的吼叫。奇怪的，他并没有推开自己。

心里全是酸苦海水，什么言语都已经没用了。如果现在和亚瑟解释不是他教唆的马修，他会相信么？不会的，弗朗西斯知道他早就失去了亚瑟对他的信任。也许在他知道马修起义却不动声色的试探亚瑟的时候，他就知道一旦被发现他将会失去亚瑟最后一丝真心。只是他还是那样做了，因为他早已经不知道怎么坦诚相待。 曾经在Dover海岬嬉戏打闹的少年郎们，终究是消失在历史的长河里了，此去经年，他们走上了完全不一样的道路。就算再想把自己的心掏出来送给亚瑟，他也早已经忘记了自己的心脏是什么颜色。

可是为什么还是想试试呢。

亚瑟……弗朗西斯低下头将脸藏在垂下的金发中，痛苦地抓着自己的头发：

“亚瑟，不是这样的……”

两只手指抵在他的嘴唇上。

他睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是一双充满绝望绿眼睛。

暴戾过后，便是无声的绝望。时光似乎是静止了。

拳脚战争毫无预告地专至唇齿，弗朗西斯身体几乎是弹过去吻住亚瑟的双唇，他反客为主地撕咬着对方，疯了一样地私掠唇齿间的细腻。彷佛异常永远分不出胜负的战争，无休止的进行下去。

“亚瑟，亚瑟。“ 

持续的喊叫饱含痛苦的感情，每一声都打在英国人的心口，让那苦涩的情绪更深一分。

“你怎么会变成这样，亚瑟，你怎么会变成这个样子。”

对啊，我是怎么变成这个样子的？

我们怎么会变成这个样子？

舌头贪婪的抚摸过干涩的嘴唇，似乎要舔平上面每一道裂缝。唇齿交替间传来对方的气息。那是他们曾经无比熟悉的亲密无间。弗朗西斯一只手搓揉着亚瑟凌乱的头发，另一只手抚摸着青年的瘦弱的身躯。

“我是为了你好，亚瑟，我的亚瑟。”

“为了我好？ 弗朗西斯，你永远不知道什么对我才是真的好

“你可以不相信我，但是亚瑟，你不可能赢的，你所面对的是历史，是民意。你若再一意孤行的做你的暴君，只会被人推翻的。亚瑟，放手吧，不要再大英帝国的光环中迷失自己。看看我的国家发生的惨剧，不要再重蹈覆”

“我迷失了，你岂不是很高兴？” 

就让我迷失吧，就算是迷失在自己的梦里，也好过永远在你的阴影笼罩之下走过一生。最令人心碎的并不是你无数次的叛变，而是在我以为已经将你踩到脚下的时候，你那双海蓝色的眼睛仍在我心底注视着自己， 如芒刺背，如鲠在喉。为什么哪怕是在占有我的时候，你还是要不断的给我灌输你的思想。

交错地唇舌时而缠绵悱恻，时而你争我赶，弗朗西斯加强侵略性的攻击，舌头长驱直入的潜入昔日爱人的牙缝。苦涩的液体点燃他的味蕾。他抬起深海蓝色的眼眸，看见面前那双不可一世的眼睛难得掩去了坚定与倔强。

不知道是谁先退去衣物，脱力的英国人躺在散落在地上的军装上，用最熟悉的方式承受法国人的情感。弗朗西斯咬上亚瑟的肩头，一只手抬起对方纤细的脚踝。

他进入自己身体的那一刻，亚瑟满面泪流。 

他用空洞的眼神看着面前大汗淋漓的人，看着他用那深情到无比荒谬的目光注视着自己，看着他一遍喃喃自语着说他是为了自己好，一边将自己一切最原始的欲望释放在自己身上。泪水从看似毫无感情的绿眼睛里流出，一滴一滴如同融化的冰水一般。

弗朗西斯突然觉得自己的心被剜了一下。

————————————————————————————————————————

下了一整天的雪，漆黑的枝干上悬挂着几具新鲜的尸体，本来沸腾的鲜血在失去生命后几分钟便凝结成冰，随着凄凉的风摇摇晃晃。

围观的村民已经散去，还留下零零散散几个年轻人，其中一个惨白脸色的姑娘一边走一边低着头用围裙擦了擦发红的眼眶。

雪地里站着一个文雅的年轻孩子，柔顺的金色长发，紫罗兰色的眼睛。你第一眼看过去也许会觉得这是哪个贵族学校的学生，如果他不是站在那阴森的绞刑架下一动不动地凝望着死去的囚犯的话。

另一位少年慢慢走近他，比起前者，他看起来年纪稍微大几岁，性格似乎也要外向一些。两个人站在一起的时候让人觉得是两兄弟，哥哥明显要比弟弟有成熟很多，这从他拍同伴的肩膀表示安慰的动作也可以轻而易去看出。死去的人也许是弟弟的朋友，因为他看起来沉重极了，丝毫没有理会哥哥的安慰。

“马修，回去吧。你不是第一次看见牺牲者了。”

文雅的孩子叹了口气“阿尔，剩下那些人已经到你家了么？”

“放心吧，我都安排好了。只是他们一段时间不能回加拿大了。不过你也别担心，世界每天都在变，搞不好哪天英/国开窍了，就放你独立了。到时候他们再回到加拿大也是可以的。”

马修没有回应，只是抖了抖刘海上的雪花，转身离开死神驻留的地方。

“你看到英/国先生……还有法/国先生了么？”

“唔……” 年长一些的少年难得露出一个窘迫的表情。年纪小一些的那个孩子露出恍然的表情，笑着摇了摇头。

“马修，你说他们一直这么乱搞么？”

“很乱搞么？”马修一脸无所谓 “几百年前就这样了吧。” 应该是在自己还是弗朗西斯的弟弟的时候，他就看见过无数次这样的事情了。人前亚瑟与弗朗西斯如同死敌一般，但是等到没什么人的时候立刻进入状态，无论是森林草丛溪边还是其他场合，加/拿/大原始体验被他们玩了个边。那时候比现在还要厉害。有时候亚瑟还在安慰年幼的自己，弗朗西斯已经迫不及待的从后面乱摸，搞的亚瑟不得不放开他拽着弗朗西斯去自己看不见的地方。自己这个软绵绵的性格搞不好就是那时候养成的。

阿尔想起刚刚在从窗户缝看到的场面，他一直以为亚瑟和弗朗西斯是死对头，亚瑟在他心里也一直是那个禁欲系绅士。他苦笑了一下，本来想说马修太小了什么都不懂，但是自己何尝看清楚了这些弯弯绕绕呢？

“你还真是平静啊！”

“彼此彼此。”

来到小木屋前面，马修贴心的建议阿尔等他去敲完门再上前。被阿尔义正严辞的拒绝后，巧舌如簧地教唆马修和他一起趴在窗户缝上看看里面两位结束了没有再去敲门。

壁炉中燃烧着薪柴，朴素的屋子被映照地灯火通明，看起来暖洋洋得。亚瑟躺在床上，确切的说是躺在坐在床头的男人膝盖上。他双目紧闭，看起来像是做了一个不好的梦。模模糊糊的火光中看不见法国人的面孔，只看得见他拿着一只手绢擦拭着怀中人的脸颊，那动作轻柔得像是对待一个未满周岁的孩子。

“哇……”阿尔发出一声暗叹。法国人朝窗户看过去，立刻就捕捉到了两个缩头缩脑的孩子。他露出一个友善的笑容，因为逆光看不清表情，只看见一排牙。

“进来吧 ” 法国人示意。两个孩子耸着肩走进屋子。

马修与阿尔偷偷瞥了一眼沉睡的亚瑟，那是他们没有见过的脆弱。大理石一般的面面孔并不安详，泪痕混合着汗水粘稠的吸附着脸上的绒毛。只是一种无形的压力让他们不敢多看，这压力源于弗朗西斯，他用蘸着温水的手帕擦拭干净那张脸，接着轻轻地将怀里人放在床上盖上被子，动作温柔到让人不忍心偷看。虽然阿尔和马修还是偷看了，还互相交换了一个 竟然如此 的表情。随后他带两位少年来到另一个房间。

“行刑了？据说其他起义者逃到阿尔家了？”

“是的，法国先生。”

“还会有人起义么？”

“不会了，法/国先生……跟英/国先生比起来，我们的军队无异于以卵击石。”

马修看起来成熟了一些，眼神里不再像以前那样摇摆不定。

“你明白以后要走什么样的路了？“

“嗯。“

“喂，加/拿/大！” 阿尔忍不住插话：“你不独立了？”

马修文静地笑了笑，摇了摇头：“阿尔，你是你，我是我，我们终究有不同的活法。”

接着他转向弗朗西斯：“弗朗西斯先生，对不起，害得您被亚瑟先生误会了。你本来是来劝我不要和亚瑟先生对着干的。”

“哈哈哈，你不用抱歉，哥哥来劝你是哥哥自己的选择。何况，你的亚瑟先生未必误会了，他也许只是看我出现觉得不爽而已，那是个嘴硬的家伙。何况哥哥也不想英/国再和北/美打一架，我还等着他教我怎么绣花呢！” 他顿了一下，想了想，看了一眼阿尔说：“要是真打起来，马修自己一个人没有什么胜算，加上你这个嘴上保持中立的美国，亚瑟最终只有让步的份儿吧。”

“保持中立是我家大人的意见哦！我可是很想帮助弟弟的。”

“小鬼，不要在哥哥面前耍花样！你们放心，那个嘴硬的家伙坚持不了多久了，再过几十年你们就都可以自立门户了。” 法国人拍拍美国人的肩膀。“哥哥认识他很久了，其实他见风使舵的本事比哥哥我强了不知道几百倍。” 他接着开玩笑一样地说： “超过那个家伙的责任，就交给你们年轻人了。”

“亚瑟先生！” 马修突然叫了一句。

三人转身，亚瑟不知道什么时候已经在门口了。他似乎没有听到，一动不动的在想些什么。他望向阿尔和马修的目光里没有了愤怒，似乎什么都没有发生过。

“解决了？“没头没脑的一句。

“解决了” 是弗朗西斯回答的。

“马修，你长大了！”

“先生……”

累了就回去休息吧。阿尔，你来了。

短暂的寒暄过后，亚瑟并没有打算做停留。弗朗西斯紧随其后。

户外，站在绞刑架下看着摇摇欲坠的尸体。

“你放过他们了？”他的语气一如既往的轻松，却又带着细微的谨慎。

接着是片刻的沉默。原来他们已经如此善于掩饰自己的感情了么。

“你都把我说的那么弱气了，如果我再不退步也太不近人情了。” 

“小少爷真的长大了，知道什么叫不近人情了”

还叫小少爷……“亚瑟没好气地看了他一眼：“刚刚听你说话，我以为我们都很老了，还有什么叫见风使舵！。

“你都听到了” 弗朗西斯无奈的挠了挠鼻子。

“我还没聋到听不见你们在屋里嘀嘀咕咕。”

“弗朗西斯……”法国人听到自己名字，目光投向雪地里从新带上面具的英国人。

“以后的世界会是什么样子的。”

弗朗西斯没有回答。

“你觉得我以后真的会放开加拿大么？”

还是没有回答。

“喂，你聋了？”

“小亚瑟长大了，现在你比我更清楚。” 弗朗西斯笑得很真诚。

“你个混蛋！”

弗朗西斯没回答什么，他看到亚瑟得脸似乎有点红了。

又是沉默的时光。

“那么，我们还能互相信任么。”亚瑟眼中有复杂的情绪。

“如果你还愿意的话。” 弗朗西斯不知道是为了让亚瑟相信，还是为了让自己相信。

不知过了多久，他拉过亚瑟。在他的额头落下一个轻盈的吻。

前面的路还很长，无论互相信任与否，他们都无处可逃。

乌云散去，稀薄的日光透进来

“太冷了，回欧洲吧。”

他没有等弗朗西斯回答，扔下一句没头没尾的话，转身消失在冬日中。

亦如他来的时候。

弗朗西斯最后看了一眼绞刑架上的尸体，快步跟了上去。

**Author's Note:**

> 1—这应该是一个冷门事件？加拿大独立起义？Lower& Upper Canada Rebellion。是加拿大历史上唯一一次起义。 这场起义其实结束的很快， Upper Canada 也就是上加拿大（英译居民）打了几场就全军覆没，这里也是因为上加拿大起义更像是争权争利的党争。 Lower Canada 的起义持续时间长一些，也牺牲了不少人，而且参战的都是平民百姓，诞生了不少民族英雄。这场起义虽然很快结束，但是在促进加/拿/大国家形成起了很大的作用，接受这个教训英sir采取了一系列比较温和的政策避免加拿大法裔居民再次起义。
> 
> 2—文中仏叔说：我在北美又不是没有殖民地。这个是真的哦，直到今天，法国还在北美保留着一块属地，Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon,圣皮埃尔和密克隆，感兴趣的小可爱可以去看一下在哪儿。想想觉得法叔还是挺老谋深算的。 
> 
> 3—仏叔说：我还等他教我绣花。这里有工业革命的意思。
> 
> 4—历史上加拿大起义的时候美国表示自己绝对中立滴。但是民间支持加拿大的情绪非常高涨。
> 
> 5—在试图努力把握仏叔和英sir被夹在自己的感情vs国/家人之间的精分心里。私以为民心是国/家人性格的掌舵者之一，但是国/家人也有自己的思想的，才会有马修一开始说自己只是可怜人民，到后来承认其实是他自己想要自由。


End file.
